What Comes First
by VampKatt
Summary: Elena Gilbert, has a dream to become a professional dancer at Maryland School of the Arts. The only way she can stay in this school is if she exceeds her limits. She meets a fellow student named Damon Salvatore and ends up falling in love with him. What will come first? Dance or love?
1. Chapter 1

**What Comes First**

_**AN: Hey guys! This story is the one I have been working on lately and I enjoy writing this story! This story is sort of based on the movie Step Up 2 but barely, I put my own little twist though. If anyone has watched Step Up 2 then you may notice some similarities. For example I used the school in the movie, MSA. Oh! And I might use a lot of ballet terms but no worries I will put translations and if I didn't already explain what the move does than I will add that too. It shouldn't be too hard to understand. Well enough said. READ!**_

It has been a long two years since my mother had passed away. It has been a year since I sent in my audition tape to the Maryland School of the Arts. It has been months since i have done anything besides dance. I'm starting to doubt that they even gave my audition tape a glance at all. My bad luck just hasn't turned yet. My sixteen year old brother, Jeremy, always tells me something great is just around the corner waiting for me. My aunt, Jenna, reassures me everyday that I am way better than those Julliard robots. I doubt that. I'm starting to wish I was more positive just like Jeremy and Aunt Jenna.

Dancing is my life. Its all I've known for an extremely long time now. I'm sure if I didn't depend on dance I would be lost in this strange world, that I have yet to explore. One day everything will change. Something good _might_actually happen to us Gilberts. I just feel it in my bones! I never doubt my bones. But if our life wasn't such a tragedy than I would be more positive.

"Jer! I'm heading out to the studio; I might be out late again! Don't forget to tell Jenna! See you soon." I yelled from the bottom base of the stairs. "Oh! And I left you money for dinner, save me left overs!" As that was said, I put some money on the kitchen counter and headed towards the door, grabbed my jacket and my duffel bag and headed out the door.

The dance studio was located two houses down from my own home. The home directly in front of the studio is where Madam Sheila lives. She owns her own studio that all the dance students are welcome to use anytime they would like. I come to the studio everyday to perfect my flaws. Bonnie, my best friend since diapers and granddaughter of Madam Sheila, says that I don't have any flaws. I highly doubt that. Everyone has some sort of flaw. Mine is my dancing skills.

I opened the door to a beautifully designed dance studio. Two of the walls are made of light blue sheer windows, chairs all lined up on the window and the other two walls are huge dance mirrors, in front of the one dance mirrors are three bars. On the left of the dance mirrors are small, box lockers lining up against the window. In the right corner of the of the room there is a huge Sony stereo and a Sony plasma television right above it. The studio is equipped with a polished and waxed dark wood floor. The room is very spacey and there are two entrances to the studio. When I first saw this dance studio I fell in love. There was nothing more special to me than this. This studio is my home.

I automatically spotted Bonnie in the corner of the room stretching on the bar. She didn't notice me walk in so I just walked straight to my locker in the back. I opened my duffel bag and took out my black leotard, pointe shoes and beige sheer stockings. Next I opened my locker and then I put on my dance outfit, put my normal clothes back in the bag and stuffed the bag in my locker. After I joined Bonnie at the bar. "Hey Bonnie! Your here early today." She turned to me and smiled at me.

"Hey Elena! Yeah, I'm here early because I kn ow your always the first one here. Anyways, I got a letter that was for you in my mailbox, the mailman must have made a mistake." She took her leg off the bar and walked over to her locker, I followed her. She entered in her combination and took out a large yellow envelope and handed it to me. I took the envelope and went to put it in my locker. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Nah! I'll wait until I go home later to check it out, right now its time to practice. Like your grandmother wants us to." I winked at her and she groaned. I clapped my hands together and smiled at her. "Center."

Bonnie walked to the center as I walked to the stereo and turned up the song, 'We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel.' I walked back to where Bonnie was standing. We stretched our muscles and worked on our routine for an hour and a half. It was already 11:40 P.M and Bonnie needed to get home and work on some of her homework for school. She said she'll pick me up in the morning and left.

I went over to my locker and took out my duffel bag and started changing into my normal clothes. I looked at the envelope that Bonnie handed me, it was from an address in New York City. My curiosity started to kick in and I decided to open the envelope now. I ripped through the top of the envelope and took out the small packet of paper that was in the envelope, it read:

* * *

**M**aryland** S**choolof the** A**rts

July 5, 2012

_Dear Elena Gilbert,_

_Congratulations! Our performance juries have completed screening close to 1400 performer applications. You have been selected by that jury to join us at MSA this year._

_We will be calling you July 25, 2012 to discuss your performance date, time, stage and negotiate your fee and/or scholarship details. Please don not call unless you have not heard from us by this time._

_If you are going to be hard to reach please call our performance __**HOTLINE 622-5148 **__and leave a message when the best time to reach you is. Also please check the mailing label on the front of this envelope. This is how you will be listed in our MSA listing program. Leave any name or address change on the answering machine as well._

_Thank you for your interest in attending MSA. Your participation ensures its success. We look forward to working with you this year._

_Sincerely,_

_**Zach Salvatore Jasmine Salvatore**_

_P.S. If you sent a **STAMPED**, self-addressed envelope, your tape will be sent back to you within the next few weeks. If you did not include a self-addressed **STAMPED** envelope your tape will not be mailed back. We do not have the space available for storing your tapes and materials past July 25, 2012. therefore we urge you to pick up these materials by this date._

* * *

I stared blankly at the letter for a couple of minutes as the realization hit me. I did it! I made it in the school of my dreams. The school that my mother attended to when she was my age. I made it.

"Oh! My! God! Aaaaaaaah! I did it! I can't believe it! I actually made it! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and started doing silly dances. After calming down just a little bit, I ran to my locker, closed it shut, grabbed my duffel bag, stuffed the envelope back in my bag and ran out the door, sprinting straight to my house.

_**AN: So? How was it? I hope it is good! Anyways, I will explain more about Elena's parents the next chapter. And if anyone of you do not know what CENTER means. It pretty much means middle. OK! So that just sounds about right! REVIEW! Or not. LOL..! =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hey again! I've got chapter 2 done today! So happy. This chapter I made some changes like, instead of them living in Virginia, they live in Louisiana. Yay! I finally got to almost introduce Damon, the official meeting will be next chapter! 'Nough said! On with the show. R&R!_  
**

**What Comes First**

It didn't take long to run to the house. It was just down the street. I ran up the steps to my front porch and unlocked the house. I dropped my stuff right near the door and just stood in the empty door way for a couple minutes. Until I let out a really loud scream. A minute or two later I hear my aunt Jenna and Jeremy running downstairs to see what the commotion was.

"Elena? Elena! What happened? You okay? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Jenna started babbling and gave me a bear hug. "Jenna! I did it! I got into MSA! Isn't that amazing, Bonnie got my letter in her mailbox and gave it to me at the studio an hour ago. Oh my god! I have to call Bonnie and Stefan! Omg! I am so excited and happy and oh my gosh, nervous. What if they only like me in the video and not in person?" I gasped. What if they think I am a terrible dancer.

I started pacing back and forth in front of Jenna and Jeremy. Until Jeremy came up to me, grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "Hey! What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"To stop you from having a panic attack, like you usually do when you get overwhelmed by something ridiculous. You are an amazing dancer and they would be blind if they didn't see that. So now that that is clear, can I go back to sleep?" He said. And with that he walked back upstairs.

"Elena, don't ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack. I'm to young to get cardiac arrest." She joked. I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited I had to tell someone, I didn't mean to scare you guys." I bowed my head down in mocking shame.

"It's okay, now it's late and you have school tomorrow morning. You need to get some rest and we can talk about this all week long if you want." I nodded and followed her upstairs and went our separate ways.

Bonnie and I were walking through the parking lot of our high school, talking about my letter from yesterday. "I can't believe you did it, El. I new you could do it all along." Bonnie gave me a genuine smile that told me she was happy for me but her eyes told me a different story.

"What happened, Bonnie? You have that look in your eyes that somethings bothering you. Is something bothering you?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Last night my grandmother went through the mail and saw that I had also gotten a letter from MSA and she decided she wanted to snoop and look through it. She didn't like what she saw and tried to hide the envelop from me. Making it seem like we never got the envelop, when we really did. I didn't make it into MSA. But I am truly happy for you, 'Lena." she smiled at me sadly.

"Oh Bonnie, I am so sorry that happened to you. You know what because of that I won't go to MSA anymore. We'll apply to different schools and don't worry we will be in the same school." I smiled.

"No, Elena. You are going to the school of your dreams and I am going to keep applying to other schools. Its not a big of a deal, we can always face time each other." she said flashing her white iPhone at me and then putting it away. I laughed at her semi-joke. "Are you sure?"

"I'm posi-. Oof!" In a matter of seconds Bonnie was tumbling to the floor. "Hey! Watch where your going, jerk!" I yelled at the random person that bumped into Bonnie. I looked up and I saw Stefan. _Oops!_

"Oh gosh. Bonnie are you alright?" I heard him ask her. He helped her up off the floor. "I'm fine, honestly." She pat herself down to get all the grime from the road off of her.

"Elena, I didn't know you thought of me as a jerk. I am appalled!" He said in a mocking tone. "Ugh! Shut up!" I shoved him a little.

"Hey! Stop it you two!" Bonnie yelled. She stepped in between us intertwined her hand with Stefan's hand and looped her arm with mine and walked straight into the school. Bonnie and Stefan have been a couple since the ninth grade and are pretty much perfect for each other. Hes her other half and shes his other half, they just make one big circle of love and happiness. I can never have a relationship with anyone for too long because I pay way too much attention to dancing and then the other person just feels neglected. That's just makes me feel bad, so I just stay far away from relationships as much as I can.

"So, how does it feel to be an MSA chick?" Stefan asked.

"Almost MSA chick and I don't know. I don't feel different, maybe when I get there I will feel different but for now I feel normal." I shrugged.

"Well I am very happy for you." He smiled.

"Thanks."

The school day went by horribly slow and I have a feeling this month is just gonna go by slow as well. I'm just so excited and nervous for the re-auditions they are going to have and hopefully I'm good enough to stay in this school. "Hey 'Lena, wanna ride home?" Bonnie asked. "Nah, I'm just gonna walk home today. It's nice out." I smiled at her and waved goodbye.

On the way home, I felt my phone vibrate in my bag. I looked through my bag as fast as I could so I wouldn't miss the call, I finally found my phone and answered without looking at the caller I.D.

_'Elena speaking?'_

_'Hello__ Miss Elena Gilbert, this is Andie Starr, calling from the Maryland School of the Arts. I'm calling to discuss __your performance date, time, stage and negotiate your scholarship details.'_

I was bewildered. _What is today's date? _I checked my phone for the date and it was July 25. I must have gotten my envelope really late. It was the exact date they were suppose to call me. It must have totally passed my mind.

_'Oh, um, yes of course.'_

_'Perfect. How does next week, Tuesday, July 31st, sound?'_

_'Uh, it sounds great!'_

_'Good. See you soon Miss Gilbert.'_

_'See you.'_

_Click._

"Well, that went well." I said to no one.

As I predicted the week went by excruciatingly slow and the day finally arrived when I had to head to Maryland for my per-audition. It was around 9 o'clock and I was on my way to the airport with my Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie and Stefan in the car. I can tell they were all going to miss me so much. Aunt Jenna even gave me the sex talk again. Sometimes I wonder if she even knows me. But I love her anyways.

We finally arrived at the airport. The whole crew got out of the car with me, Stefan and Jeremy helped me with my luggage. The first person to say goodbye was Jeremy.

"I'm gonna miss you, sis." He gave me a tight hug. "Be careful out there, alright?"

"I'll miss you too, Jer. I'll be okay, I promise." He nodded and walked back to the car. Next Jenna came and gave me a bear hug. "Do you remember what I said about sex? Always use protection and-"

"Okay Jenna! I got it." I smiled at her. "Okay." She sniffled. "Be safe, I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed her goodbye and she walked away to talk to the guy who was handling my luggage. "You know, you even look like your glowing." Bonnie said, with her hands on her hips. "Oh Bonnie. I am going to miss you so much! And you too, Stef!" I ran to them and brought them both in a strong hug. "We'll miss you, too."

"Don't forget to keep applying to schools, Bon. Okay?"

"I promise. Now go before you miss your flight." I gave her one last hug before heading to the car to grab my carry on luggage and headed into the airport and off to Maryland.

The flight from Louisiana to Maryland was about two hours long. It wasn't that bad I listened to my iPod the whole time there and I had sometime to think. I finally arrived in Maryland around one in the afternoon. I grabbed my luggage and headed to the street. I called for a taxi and showed him the address of the school.

We stopped right in front of a huge white building. I tossed some money to the taxi driver and turned to the building in front of me. At the top of the building it said:

'Maryland School of the Arts' big, black, bold, and in cursive. The school looked like the richest and the best went here. _Omg! I can't do this, I'm becoming sick. _

I was ready to head back to the airport and go back home when I turned around and bumped into a petite figure. "Oh gosh! I am so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." I felt vulnerable at the moment. I had no idea how people in Maryland reacted to this sort of thing. Were people mean here, were they extremely nice? I have no idea!

"Oh. It's totally fine. Don't get your panties in a twist. Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes and I just noticed you walking away from this building. You were either to scared to walk in or your lost. Most likely scared to walk in. It's my second year here and I can tell when someones new. Oh! How rude of me, I didn't even get your name and I'm just babbling!"

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Yeah your right I had gotten scared and started to walk away." I stated, a little embarrassed at myself. "Gilbert? That sounds very familiar." She stood there for a moment trying to remember where she heard the name before until her eyes became wide like saucers. "Do you know anyone named Miranda Gilbert?"

"Yeah, that's my mom." I stated.

"Oh. My. God! She has been my idol ever since I came to this school. I am so sorry for your loss. I was extremely upset when I heard she past away. She was such an amazing dancer, I wish I could dance like her." She started babbling again. "Anyways, Elena looks like you have an audition to get to. How about I show you to the auditorium and then after we can wait for the results and then go out to lunch?"

"That sounds great! Let's go." We walked into the building and it looked like a typical high school except the hallways weren't full of gossipers, people were just practicing there thing. Some musicians, dancers, singers, painters, and much more. It was a fascinating sight. "Alright, here is the auditorium. Just walk in with confidence and you will do great. Okay?"

"Okay." I opened the auditorium door and headed down the steps to a table filled with adults watching a performance on stage. There were two men and one women sitting at the table. At the table was a man with black hair with some gray streaks, very built, skinny. He looked like the man I have seen on my mothers computer. I think his name is Zach Salvatore. The man next to him looked a lot younger than him, he had raven like hair and a beautifully sculpted body. Just by the way his posture was I could tell he had a nice body. If only I could just see his face then I would be most pleased. He wasn't even paying attention to the performance in front of him, he was a little busy with something on his phone. The woman next to him was tan, had her dark hair in a bun and was paying very close attention to the act that was going on. She looked like another woman I have seen. I am pretty sure her name is Jasmine Salvatore.

I walked up to the desk and acknowledged my presence. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. I am here for my audition." The woman was about to shoo me away until she heard my name. "Let me see your paperwork." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. You could tell she was a woman with a lot of power on her hands.

She handed my paperwork toward the man that I recognized as Zach Salvatore. He took a look at my paperwork and stood from his chair and walk over to me. That was when the young man in the middle decided to look up at me. I noticed he took off his headphones and stared at me. His eyes were the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. They were like clear blue pools, that I could just drown myself in. It was was so hard to take my gaze away from him, but I forced myself to look away and look at the man approaching me.

He stood right in front of me, like he was inspecting my every move. "Elena, honey it is so nice to see you!" He enveloped me into a hug. "You have grown quite well." I have never seen this man in my life and he was hugging me, I'm pretty sure this was awkward on my part. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must be a complete stranger to you. I am Zach Salvatore, you may call me Mr. Salvatore, this here is my wife Jasmine Salvatore, you may call her Mrs. Salvatore, and over there is my brother Damon Salvatore, he is also a fellow student here at MSA. Hopefully we can all be friends." He gave Damon a wink and turned back to me. "Oh dear, I am so sorry about your mother. Your mother and I go way back before MSA happened. You should have joined MSA sooner. You ma'am do not have to audition. Any Gilbert is welcome to join MSA anytime. Here is your paperwork and show it to the boarding house manager at the front desk." He handed me my paperwork back, I looked to his wife and she nodded at me. I was ready to walk away when Mr. Salvatore said one last thing. "Oh and Elena, welcome to MSA!" He smiled and walked back to his seat at the table.

I walked back up the steps to greet Caroline outside the auditorium doors. "So how did it go?"

"I didn't even have to audition."

"Wow. That good, huh?"

"I did it."

Caroline and I walked out of the school and out to lunch. _This year is gonna be one hell of a year._

_**AN: Tell me how this chapter went in a review! Let me know if there are any mistakes that I can fix or you can even give me some ideas for the story, I would really like that. =D I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**  
_


End file.
